A Summer to Remember
by snheetah
Summary: Jenna moves to Malibu, California to start a fresh life during the summer. She meets someone that she never thought she was connected with in the past.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Hannah Montana or 'Pretty Little Liars'**

* * *

Jenna Cavanaugh sat on her bed. Her palm was gliding through the Braille book feeling the bumps on it and forming the letters inside her head. It was summer and she was done with high school. She was done with everything in Rosewood. She didn't want to stay there anymore with her dad. She wanted to start a fresh life rather than living in the past with the horrific memories of her brother and her accident. She felt around the room for her walking stick and she grabbed it. She stood up from her bed and tapped the stick on the wooden floor as she walked downstairs to join her dad for breakfast.

"Hello sweetheart," Mr. Cavanaugh greeted her as she walked downstairs.

"Morning dad," Jenna said as she felt for a chair and pulled it away from the table and sat down.

Mr. Cavanaugh set down a plate of toast with raspberry jam and a glass of orange juice for her. Jenna took it and drank it.

"Dad," she spoke up, "I want to move."

"What?" Mr. Cavanaugh said as he turned around and looked at his daughter. She was staring straight ahead as if she was looking out the window.

"I said I want to move. I can't stay here anymore," Jenna explained.

"What's wrong with Rosewood?"

"Too many painful memories," she said. "I haven't told you this but I paid for a flight ticket to Malibu, California."

"How did you manage to do this?" her father demanded.

Jenna turned her head and looked at him. Her eyes masqueraded behind the big glasses that made her look mysterious. "I had someone at school do it for me."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Because I knew that you wouldn't let me go," she answered.

"You're damn right I won't let you go," her dad almost yelled. "I mean you going out there into the world alone with nobody to take care of you."

"Did you think that when you left mom and married another woman with an awful son?" Jenna asked him.

Her dad stopped. His jaw hanging. "N-no," he admitted.

"That's the reason why I'm leaving," Jenna said, "to erase my mind from Toby, Ali's death, and my accident."

"When are you going to leave?" her dad asked her.

"Today," she said. She got up from the chair and felt around the house with the stick. "I'm going to go and pack."

"I'll help you," her dad said as he gently took her by the elbow and led her upstairs.

Jenna sat down on the bed while her dad took out a suitcase and loaded it up with her clothes.

"When will you be back?" Mr. Cavanaugh asked.

"I don't know," Jenna answered. "Whenever I feel like it."

When Mr. Cavanaugh finished loading up her suitcase he took her to the car along with the dog that Jenna used as he guide. He drove her to the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Hannah Montana or Pretty Little Liars**

* * *

Mr. Cavanaugh and Jenna arrived at the airport. Her father took her bags with him and gave her the leash of the guide dog. The whole car ride had gone in silence. Mr. Cavanaugh was upset with his daughter leaving him to go to California but he was also upset with himself of leaving Jenna's mother for another woman.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mr. Cavanaugh finally spoke after sitting down on the table to wait for the time to fly.

"Yes," Jenna finally answered. "I need to get out of here."

"But why?" he asked her.

Jenna slowly took a sip of her drink and set the cup down on the table. "Because I need another environment to stay at. I may be blind dad but I need another place to stay for a while okay. I know you're upset but this is the same why I felt when you left mom. The same way I felt of being bullied by Ali and her friends. The same way I felt of what Toby did to me too."

Her father let out a deep sigh of frustration. "Well if you want to go then go."

"That's what I was hoping for," Jenna said. "What time is it?"

Mr. Cavanaugh looked at his watch. "Nine o'clock."

"The plane leaves at nine thirty so I have to go," Jenna said as she grabbed her bag. Her dad got up from his seat and helped her through security.

After that, Mr. Cavanaugh looked at his daughter's face. He hated for what happened to her. He couldn't see those wonderful piercing green eyes that she had, like her mother's. He gave her a hug and took her to the gate. Jenna didn't have her guide dog with her because it was already loaded in the plane. They walked through the aisle together. Mr. Cavanaugh was squeezing his daughter's hand with every step he took. He was going to miss her so much! He helped her to the seat, which was located to the window.

"I'm going to miss you sweetheart," Mr. Cavanaugh croaked as he kissed her on the head.

"Me too dad," Jenna said.

"Bye," Mr. Cavanaugh said as he turned around and walked away from Jenna's seat.

She couldn't wait to finally get out of Rosewood. She always dreamed of going to California her whole life. It didn't snow there and maybe people were more gentler than in Rosewood.

People began to fill inside the airplane. The stewardess talked through the speaker as she gave instructions on how to tie the seat belt. She had the person sitting next to her do it for her.

"Thanks," she said to the person there.

Then she felt butterflies in her stomach as the plan charged through the road and took off into the skies.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Hannah Montana or Pretty Little Liars**

**

* * *

**Throughout the whole plan ride Jenna just sat there. She rested her head on the head seat and decided to doze off. She was waken up by the stewardess question.

"Would you like anything to eat miss?" the stewardess asked her.

"No thank you," Jenna told her as she slowly shook her head. "Just some water please."

The stewardess handed her a bottle of water and Jenna drank some of it.

"How long till the plane ride?" Jenna asked her.

"Ten more minutes," the stewardess told her.

_Wow _Jenna thought _time went slow. _Since she had nothing to do time went like a century to her. She decided to rest for the last ten minutes until they got off the plane.

* * *

"Hey," she heard a voice as the person next to her shook her by the shoulder, "time to get off the plane."

Jenna got her head up from the head seat and took off her seat-belt.

"Here let me help you," the person said. Jenna knew that it was a man because of his voice.

"Thank you," Jenna said as the got a hold of the man's arm and he led her out of the seats and through the aisle.

"Would you like me to help you locate your luggage?" he asked her.

"Yes please," Jenna told him, "I go by the name of Jenna Cavanaugh."

"Well ain't that a pretty little name," the man said. Jenna noticed that this man was probably Southern because he had a thick accent from the south. "Rooby Ray Stewart," he said as he extended out his hand.

"Pleased to meet you," Jenna said as she felt for his hand and finally shook it. "Are _the _Robby Ray Steward?"

"That I am," Robby said, "I was performing in Philadelphia. Just a reunion with my old band."

"How come you retired?" Jenna asked him.

"Well I have a son and daughter and now my life is focused on them. My son is in collage and my daughter is a senior in high school but I still want to be around them until they continue on with their lives."

"That's really thoughtful of you. Thinking about your family like that," Jenna told him.

"Well my wife passed away when my daughter was nine and now its all up to me," Robby told her.

"That's awful," Jenna said, "my step-brother committed suicide."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that?" Robby told her. He picked up her luggage. "If you would like I can drive you home."

"That's nice of you," Jenna told him.

"Where do you live?" Robby asked her.

"Well I don't have a home in Malibu," Jenna told him.

Robby looked at her. "Do you have any relatives?"

"No," Jenna shook her head, "I just came here to clear my mind off things. Too many things have been going on in Rosewood."

"Like what?" Robby asked her.

"I'd rather not say," Jenna told him.

"Well you can tell me while I drive you to my house," Robby told her as he loaded her luggage in his car. He opened the door for Jenna and she stepped inside. Robby started the car and they drove to his house.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Hannah Montana or Pretty Little Liars**

**I know that Jenna's parents are not divorced or anything but just bear with me**

**

* * *

**Throughout the car ride, Jenna had described to Robby Stewart about her life. She told him about her parents' divorce. Her parents had a nasty fight. Her dad having enough of it decided to leave her. Jenna had gone along with him because she barely knew her mom. Her mother used to go out all of the time to parties and she barely paid any attention to Jenna when she was a baby. Jenna's father had always been there for her when she was little. He had basically become the wife of the house. Jenna thought that her dad had left her mother because he had enough of his wife's controlling behavior. It wasn't after Jenna realized that her dad had left her mom for another woman. This made her both sad and angry.

She also mentioned to Robby about her step-brother and how he was weirdly affectionate to her and how he died. She also told him about her accident. She did not know who set that firework and threw it into the tree house but it had exploded near her face and she had gone blind. She also mentioned to Robby about Ali's death and news that was being made about her disappearance.

"Wow," Robby said as he concentrating on the road and on Jenna's story. "This must have been hard for you."

"It was," Jenna nodded.

"The life with your family is like finding a needle in a haystack," Robby said.

Jenna laughed at that expression. Her family life _was _like finding a needle in a haystack. Whenever they found the needle there was always a new problem coming up and then a war began between her parents.

"And you came to California to clean out your thoughts?" Robby asked as he stopped the car at a red traffic light.

"Yes," Jenna softly said. "I needed to get out of Rosewood. Too many things have happened there and I want to start out fresh."

"I understand that you would like to start out fresh but why come to Malibu?"

Jenna shrugged. "I don't know. I just had this feeling. I wanted to be in a warm, tropical place with people. Not into some cold place."

"Wait till you meet my daughter and son," Robby said, "you would like them."

"You're letting me stay with you?" Jenna asked him.

"Absolutely," Robby said, "you told me that you had no relatives to go to so why not stay with us? Our family is..." he was going to say 'a little awkward' but instead he said, "fun."

"I've been waiting to meet a family like that all my life," Jenna said.

Robby turned his head and looked at her. He saw that she was staring straight ahead. He smiled at her. He knew that she wouldn't be able to see it because of her disability of sight but he knew that she felt his smile.

"You are a very considerate man," Jenna suddenly said. "If only I could see you and your family."


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Hannah Montana or Pretty Little Liars**

**Some character info is from the books**

* * *

Jenna arrived at Robby's home. She couldn't see the house of course but she felt the warmth that ran around her skin. The warmth from the house, told her that this house was cozy.

"Mr. Stewart?" she asked as she turned her head to the left. She knew where he was by her hearing senses. He was struggling to put all of the baggage into the house.

"Yeah?" he asked her once he sat the last baggage on the floor. He let out a 'whew.' "Working in the gym all day can make a man tired. What did you want sweetheart?"

Jenna wondered at that word. Her dad had never called her a 'sweetheart' before. That word inside her made her feel warm, welcomed, and special. Like she was already part of the Stewart family. "Um, you don't mind if my dog stays inside the house do you?"

"Oh no," Robby said, "I used to have a dog back in Tennessee. His name was Banjo and boy was he good dog."

Jenna's lips curled into a smile. "Thank you Mr. Stewart," she said. She bent down and felt around the dog's furry neck for the leash. When she found it, she took it off and wrapped it around her hand so it was into a tight circle.

"Here I'll take that," Robby said as he took the dog's leash and put it on the table next to the door. He saw Jenna standing there. "You can sit down."

"Okay," Jenna said. She held out her hands and felt around the living room. When she touched something cold and leathery she sat down. Her dog followed her and sat down next to her.

"Would you like somethin' to drink?" Robby asked her as he went into the kitchen to get a drink for her.

"Some water please," she said. Robby came back and offered her the glass of water, which she kindly took. She took a sip of the cold water as it ran down her throat, cooling her off. Malibu was in its hot weather climates right now and she needed something to cool her off.

"Take one," Robby suddenly said as he offered her a plate of ginger snaps. "I made them myself."

"What are they?" Jenna asked. She needed to be sure what they were.

"Ginger snaps," Robby said. "Do you like them?"

"Oh I used to eat them a lot during the winter," she said as she took one. Robby set the plate down at the table and sat next to Jenna.

"Dad we're—" a southern voice suddenly said as Miley and Lily walked into the house, "oh boy," she said as she looked at Jenna. Miley thought of making a run for it if that girl turned her head and looked at her. Miley and Lily were still in their costumes. Miley was Hannah Montana and Lily was Lola Luftnagle.

"It's okay," Robby whispered to them as he approached the two girls. "Jenna," he said to her and she turned her head toward Robby's voice. Robby walked to the couch and took Jenna's hand. "I'd like you to meet my daughter, Miley Stewart," he said.

Jenna took Miley's hand and shook it. "Hello Miley," she said, "your hands are so soft."

"Well I use a lot of moisturizing," Miley said.

"A soft hand tells that you are considerate, caring, beautiful, and charismatic towards others," Jenna said as she gave Miley a warm smile.

"Oh thanks," Miley said as she gave a smile in return, "this is my friend Lily."

"Hey," Lily said as she offered her hand at Jenna and she took it.

"Hello Lily," she said.

Lily waited for Jenna to say something. "How are my hands?"

"Warm," she said, "warm hands signify that you are a caring and wonderful friend."

Miley and Lily looked at each other. "Is she blind," Lily mouthed to Miley.

"Maybe," Miley mouthed back. She felt bad for her. "Wait till you meet Jackson," she finally spoke up to Jenna, "he is such a goof."

"Oh," Jenna said as she took a step back from her, "you have a brother?"

"Yeah," Miley said, "and trust me, he is so annoying!"

"I-I used to have a brother," Jenna said to her.

"'Used to?'" Lily echoed back.

"He uh died. Suicide," she said.

"I'm sorry," Miley said as she put a comforting hand on her shoulder. The touch from Miley's hand was warm and sincere.

"That's okay," Jenna said as she slowly shook her head.

"It must have been really hard for you," Lily suddenly said.

"Well yeah, but I wasn't affected that much by it," Jenna said uncomfortably. "He used to, to touch me."

"Eww," Miley said as she put on her look of disgust face. Then she realized that what she had said was wrong. Yeah it was gross but she had lost her brother. Thankfully, Lily spoke up.

"Are you from around here?" Lily asked her, "because you don't look like it."

Then Miley spoke up, "yeah because people around here are pretty tan," she said in a jokingly way. Unsuccessfully, Jenna didn't laugh at that. "I'll be quiet now," she said as she took off her blond wig and went to the table. She grabbed three ginger snap cookies.

"No, I came from Rosewood in Pennsylvania," Jenna said, "nothing joyous happening there. It was actually winter when I left and I wanted to come here. To a warm climate and clear my head from the memories happening at Rosewood."

"'Memories?'" Miley echoed.

Jenna turned around and looked at Miley. "Yeah, my parents' divorce, my step-brother's death, and a death of a girl named Ali."

"Whoa," Miley said, "that sounds like a depressive place to be."

"Trust me it is," Jenna said, "but when I came here, I feel like a totally different person."

Suddenly Lily let out a gasp. She looked at Jenna's face. There was a scar there that she had hidden with make-up. "What happened to your cheek over there?" Lily asked as she brushed her finger on Jenna's scar.

Jenna felt Lily's touch and she brushed her hand over the scar on her face. "Fireworks," she said. Suddenly, she was transported back to the past. She was in the garage and a firework had exploded in her face and she was crashed into the wall when she jumped back. She was transported to the hospital immediately and after healing her eyes, she went blind. From this day on, she did not know how that firework got there.

"Fireworks?" Miley asked.

"There was this firework into my garage and when I went close to it, it exploded in my face. I still don't know how that firework got there. I just hate thinking about it."

"Why to go Lily," Miley said sarcastically to her best friend.

"Hey I didn't know," Lily whispered back.

"Oh no that's alright," Jenna said. "She was just curious."

"Hey do you want to go to the pier with us?" Lily asked Jenna.

"I would love to," she said.

"Great," Miley said, "we'll get changed and we'll be right back," the two friends left the house and went inside their own room, which was outside the house. They both got changed and went back into the house.

Jenna was ready; she had her leash on her dog and her walking cane with her. The three girls went to the pier.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Hannah Montana or Pretty Little Liars**

* * *

While she was walking down the pier, Jenna heard the laughter that surrounded her. In Rosewood, you never heard this much laughter. Everything there was depressing. She shook the thought of Rosewood out of her mind and looked ahead in the future for a much for calmer and happier life.

She stopped when her dog had stopped walking.

"Oh wait let me pull you a seat," Lily said as she walked around a chair and pulled it out. She took Jenna by the hand and guided her to sit down on the chair. Jenna slowly sat down and put her hand on the table. The table was cold. She felt Miley taking her dog's leash and putting it on the handle of the chair.

Once those things were taken care of, Miley and Lily sat down on their chairs with Jenna in the middle. The three of them stayed quiet for a while. Jenna didn't know what to say to them and she was feeling kind of bad. "So," she finally said, "how is school?" that was a dumb subject to talk about but it was the first thing that popped in her head.

"Well we're fianlly seniors," Lily said. "When we go back to school again."

"Yeah thank goodness," Miley said. She couldn't wait to head off to collage and do something sudccessful in her life. She already had one success in her life which was being Hannah Montana but she also wanted to do another one.

"What do you guys want to be in the near future?" Jenna asked them.

"A vet," Lily answered, "I loved animals."

"Oh I don't know yet," Miley answered, careful not to spoil her identity, "something good perhaps."

"What about you?" Lily asked her.

"An author," Jenna said, "or the blind. Like Hellen Keller."

"Oh my gosh that's so cool," Miley said, "she is a very insperational figure."

"Yeah," Lily said, "I really like her enthusiasm at wanting to do something, not only for herself but also for other people who are both blind and deaf."

"She is not deaf Lily," Miley said as she referred to Jenna. "She can't see."

"Sometimes its good and sometimes its not," Jenna said, "the good thing about it is that you imagine of how a person you think looks like, meaning you use you imagination on it. The bad side is that I tend to bump into a lot of things." She let out a light laugh. Miley and Lily laughed along with her too.

"I'm going to go and get us some pizzas," Miley said as she got up from the table. She walked over to the food court and ordered three pepperoni pizzas and three cokes. She called Lily for help as they took the food and beverages back to the table. "Here you go," Miley said as she set the pizza in front of Jenna.

The aroma hit Jenna's nose that made her mouth water. She slowly felt the crust and too it in her hands. She began nibbling on the pizza while swallowing down tiny sips of coke.

"So Jenna," Lily said as she pushed her plat away and folded her arms on the table, "tell us a bit about Rosewood."

"Well," Jenna said, "its in Philadelphia and when I was able to look, it was beautiful. There are many trees and forests, mostly nature when you are at the rich part of town. Downtown, there are mostly a lot of buildings and gangs. Not good to go there during the night."

"Wow," Miley said, "Rosewood sounds much more fun than being here."

"Its really not," Jenna said as she slowly shook her head at Miley, "ever since Ali disppeared, the whole neighborhood has been dead."

"Who is this Ali girl that you talk about?" Miley asked her.

"She was this girl that I went to school with," Jenna said, "she was really mean to me actually. Her and her friends."

"There's plenty of mean people everywhere," Miley said as she waved her hand back and forth in the air, "take our school for example."

"Yeah," Lily said, "Amber and Ashley." She shook her head when she thought of them. They were annoying girly-girls that got both on Miley's and Lily's nerves.

Miley looked ahead of her and saw her brother walking arm in arm with his girlfriend, Siena. Siena looked up and waved at Miley as she waved back at her. Jackson and Siena sat at their own table and began to have their own little conversation.

"So what happened to her?" Lily asked Jenna, "to Ali, I mean."

"People think that she has been kidnappe and killed," Jenna said, "we don't even know how she has disappeared and its pretty weird. Not many crimes happen in Rosewood if you live in the good part of it."

"Maybe it was one of those gangs that killed her," Miley thought.

"I don't think that they would have the guts to come up to the good part of Rosewood. The neighborhood is being watched by police officers right now," Jenna explained.

"True," Lily said.

Miley looked from Jenna to Siena. There was a resemblance between the two girls. Miley didn't k now what it was but to her, Jenna and Siena looked kind of them same. Not in personality but they looked physically the same. Siena was a model while Jenna was a poor blind girl that had come here to find a new life. Jenna had dark black hair, while Siena's was dark brown. Siena was tanner while Jenna was pale.

Siena looked over to Miley and she quickly looked away. "Who is that girl?" she asked as she squinted over at Jenna.

Jackson turned around and looked at the table. "Wow," he said as he looked at Jenna, "I did not even notice here there."

"Me neither, until now," Siena said. "We should go and say hi."

"Now," Jackson whined. He didn't want to meet anybody right now. He wanted to enjoy the afternoon with his girlfriend.

"Well I'm curious to know who she is," Siena said as she got up and straighted her shirt, "she looks kind of familiar."

"Okay," Jackson said as he got up from his chair and followed Siena to the table.

"Hi guys," Siena said as she gave them a friendly wave.

"Hey," Miley and Lily said at the same time.

"Hello," she said as she waved to Jenna.

Jenna didn't wave back. She didn't know that Siena was speaking to her. "Jenna," Lily said, "she's talking to you."

"Oh I'm sorry," Jenna said as she looked to the opposite direction, "hello."

Siena walked over to the other side, so she could look at Jenna while talking to her. "How are you?"

"I am doing fine, how about you?"

"Good," Siena said, "are you new here?"

"Yeah I just came here today and I am staying at the Stewart house," Jenna said as she gave Siena a light smile.

"Where do you come from?" Jackson asked her with curiosity. If a stranger was staying at their house, he needed to know some information about them.

"I come from Rosewood, its in Philadelphia," Jenna answered.

"Why do you carry a dog around with you?" Jackson asked. "OW!" he yelped as Miley hit him on the shoulder.

"I cannot see," Jenna said, "that's why I carry him with him," she said as she patted the top of her dog's head.

"Oh I'm sorry about that," Siena said, "well," she extended out her hand, "it was nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Jenna said as she reached out and grabbed her hand. Jenna didn't know that Siena did that, but she was rased better. Her parents taught her that after meeting a new person, always shake hands with them while departing. When Jenna shook Siena's hand, she felt like she was somewhat closer to this person. Siena felt the same.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Hannah Montana or Pretty Little Liars**

* * *

When Miley, Lily, and Jenna finished their food, they sat up to go back home. Lily helped Jenna climb into Miley's car.

"Well this was a fun day," Lily said.

"It sure was," Miley said as she put the gear shift on drive. Miley was finally glad to have gotten her real license. She was now able to drive anywhere she wanted to go to. Now that she had her own car, she felt like she had bothered her dad in the past by asking him to take her to places she wanted to go. She kind of felt the same for Jackson. He was a brother anyway so that didn't count.

The three girls arrived home. Miley and Lily got out of the car. Miley opened the door for Jenna. Jenna's dog jumped from her lap and out of the car. Jenna began to climb out but Lily grabbed her by the arm and helped her out.

"Here we go," Lily said, once Jenna was out of the car.

"Thank you," Jenna thanked her. Lily began leading her towards the house. Once they were in the house, Jenna began to feel around for the couch. She felt the smooth surface of the leather couch. She sat down, while her dog rested his head by her feet.

Miley's "Hannah" phone began to ring. "Hey Jenna, I need to go to my room for a while, we'll be right back," Miley said as she walked across the living room with Lily to go to their room.

"Okay," Jenna said as she sat there on the couch.

The warmth of the house touched her skin. She felt more welcome in this house, rather than her old one. Her father was a good man but he left her mother, and she didn't like that. She also wanted to get the events that had happened with her brother out of her mind.

She shivered when she thought of her brother touching her legs in a soft way. This had happened before she was blind. She never told her parents about it after Toby was dead. Her father had been furious with both her and Toby. Jenna quickly shook the though away from her mind, before it got worse.

She heard the door open and slam shut and some keys jangling. Jackson had just walked into the door and he looked at Jenna that was staring straight ahead, with no book in her hands and no television for her to hear.

"Hey," he said as he put his hand on her shoulder, "do you want to hear some television or music?"

"No thank you," Jenna answered as she slowly shook her head, "I'll be fine," she said as she raised up her head and looked at him. She knew where he was because she felt him touching her left shoulder.

To him, Jenna looked like she was wearing a mask. _Why did she have to wear those glasses_? he thought. He reached out and slowly pulled the glasses out. Jenna quickly put her hands on the glasses and pulled them back to her face. "No, no, I can't take them out," she said.

"Why not?" Jackson asked her.

"Becasue I just can't," she said.

"Come on," Jackson told her, "I don't mean to sound rude or anything but why do you always have to wear those glasses?"

"Becasue my face looks horrible. It is filled with a lot of scars from the incident that I experienced five years ago," she told him.

"What accident?" Jackson asked her. He had no idea what she was talking about.

"A firework exploded in my face," she said as she looked at him once more. "The light and fire burned my eyes. I was lucky enough to get to the hospital on time, so I can be saved. I was saved but I lost my sight," she said. "It would be really nice if people stopped asking me about it."

"I'm really sorry," Jackson said sincerely as he sat down next to her. He took her hand in his and held it. He felt some warmth. "I didn't mean to get into all of your business and personal life but I was just wondering."

"That's okay," Jenna said as she put her head down and "looked" at the floor. She felt her dog's fur on her feet.

Jackson felt something too. He felt the same warmth that he felt when he always held Siena's hand. He also felt that Jenna's hand was the same as Siena's. Either this was a coincidence or fate or he was a possible genius, he began to believe in something he could not believe. Even though he had just met Jenna for the first time.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Hannah Montana or Pretty Little Liars**

* * *

Jackson got out of the house. He walked over to Siena's. He quickly knocked on the door. Siena heard the knocking and she got up from her couch and opened the door. "Hey Jackson," she greeted him.

Jackson just walked in the room as if Siena allowed him to come. To her, Jackson was always welcome to her house. She liked his company and she loved him, he was a very sweet boy. "I can't believe it."

"What?" Siena asked as she walked up to him. She knew that Jackson was concerned about something. She could hear it in his voice. "What happened?" she asked again when Jackson didn't say anything.

"Remember that girl that we met today at the pier?" Jackson asked her, "Jenna or something?"

"Yeah," Siena told him. Of course she remembered, she was right there. Yet, she could see something strange in the girl also. She was nice and all but she looked kind of shy. Almost like Siena when she tried to ask Jackson out.

"When I touched her shoulder-" Jackson began.

"You touched her?" Siena asked him.

"Not that way," Jackson quickly defended himself, "I just touched her shoulder so she could look at me."

"She can't see Jackson," Siena reminded him. She was not upset that he touched a guest, as long if it wasn't in a touchy-touchy way than she was fine with it. She just wanted Jackson to spit it out to what he was going to say.

"I think that you and Jenna are related," he blurted out. "Like twin sisters."

"Me and her?" Siena asked him, "are you sure?" she didn't know what kind of connection this was that Jackson was making. She never remembered having a twin sister in her life before.

"Yeah," Jackson said, "you two have the same facial structure. Same nose shape, same lip shape, and face. All I need to see is look at her eyes and yours to see if you guys match."

"Jackson," Siena began, "I doubt that me and Jenna are related. I would have known if I had a sister and I would have felt connected to her when I saw her." Siena had felt a little connected to this girl but she wasn't sure if it was that family connection that most people felt.

"Let's go to my house and you'll see what I'm talking about," Jackson said as he took her hand in his and they walked to the Stewarts' home.

* * *

Jackson opened the door and him and Siena walked in. Jenna's dog's head perked up as he looked at the people that were walking in. Jenna's guide dog was trained to always be on alert so he could protect his owner.

"Jenna," Jackson said as he ran to her. "I need you to stand up," he told her.

"Why?" she asked him.

"I just want to see if you and Siena have the same height," he told her. Jenna began to get up from the couch and Jackson helped her so she wouldn't fall back. Jackson motioned for Siena to come and she walked closer to Jenna.

Jackson put both of his hands on each girls' head and looked at their heights. To him, their height was the same. He looked at Siena's facial features and then at Jenna's. The only that was different was the skin color, hair color, and he couldn't determine the coloe of Jenna's eyes. For skin color, Siena's was a little tanner while Jenna's was pale. Hair color, Siena's was a little light brown while Jenna had raven colored hair.

"What is he doing?" Jenna asked anybody.

Siena didn't know whether to tell her or not.

"I'm trying to see if you and Siena are related to each other," Jackson explained to her. "I don't know why but when I touched your shoulder it felt like I was touching Siena and I thought maybe you and her might be related."

Suddenly, Jenna stuck out her hand at Siena and began to rub her hand against het cheek. Jenna began to do the same with her own face. She began to touch Siena's facial features with hers.

"Well?" Jackson asked her, "did you figure out something?"

"People tend to have the same features but that doesn't mean that they are related," Jenna said. She wished that she could take a look at this girl that was standing in front of her. Then she would be able to tell if she was related to her or not. Something happened really fast though. She never knew that she had a sister before, but when she came to Malibu, the man's son began puzzling some pieces together about her and Siena.

"How about we find out if you guys are really realated?" Jackson asked them, "through DNA. Wow, can't believe I still remember that from sophomore years."

"When should we do it?" Siena asked.

"How about now?" Jackson asked, "its four in the afternoon and its still sunny out. I mean if you and Jenna approve."

"I approve," Jenna said, "sounds exciting."

"Me too," Siena agreed. For one thing, she wanted to know just to make sure.

"Great," Jackson said as he got his car keys from the table. Jenna got a hold of her dog's leash and they walked to Jackson's car. Once they get in, Jackson dove to the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Hannah Montana or Pretty Little Liars**

* * *

Jackson, Siena, and Jenna arrived to the hospital. Jackson led the way as Jenna, with the help of Siena followed him. Jackson opened the door to the entrance of the hospital. He saw a woman at the front desk and walked up to her.

"We need to see a doctor," he said to her.

The woman looked up from her work papers to Jackson. "Do you have an appointment?" she asked him.

"No," Jackson answered.

"Do you need to set up an appointment?" she asked him.

"No," Jackson answered again, "this is an emergency."

"What's the emergency?" the woman asked as she put the file of papers on another stack of papers.

"I need to know if these two girls are related," he said as he bough Siena and Jenna to the front desk. The woman eyed Jackson in a I-think-you-are-one-crazy-boy look.

"Is nine o'clock a.m. good for you, for Thursday?" the woman asked him.

"No," Jackson said, "this is an emergency. I need to know now!" he almost snapped.

Not wanting to deal with this kind of patient, the womam sighed in frustration as she typed on her computer. She picked up her phone and punched in the phone number to the doctor's office. "Dr. Hamada," she said on the phone, "I have a patient here that wants to see you," she said as she rolled her eyes to Jackson and back to the computer. "Yes, he said its an emergency. Alright thank you," she said as she put the phone back.

She frowed when she saw Jackson still there. "Dr. Hamada said that he will be with you and your..." she said as she looked at the two girls behind him, "girlfriends."

Jackson was about to say something to her. He controlled his anger and walked to the seats with Siena and Jenna. They waited.

"Jackson don't you think you are blowing this out of porportion," Jenna suddenly told him. "What can you see between me and her?"

"I don't know," Jackson said, "there is something that just clicks when I look at her and when I look at you."

"I wear glasses. I'm blind, you cannot see my eyes," Jenna told him. She had known that way to tell if someone was related to you or not was by looking at the color and shape of their eyes.

"No but there's something about the face, not the eyes. Somewhere along the chin and the lip line," Jackson explained.

Siena looked at Jenna's face. She didn't see any resemblence. As she was about to say something, Dr. Hamada opened the door and called them in. Jackson and Siena helped Jenna to her feet.

Dr. Hamada held the door open for them as they walked in. "Sit down please," he said as Jackson, Siena, and Jenna sat down on the chairs that were resting against the wall. "So," he said as he sat down on his own chair, "what is the emergency?"

"I need to know if these two girls are related," he said as he pointed to Siena and Jenna. "I don't why this idea just sparked up to me but there's something that just clicks. Can you see it?" Jackson asked him.

Dr. Hamada looked at Jackson and then let out a laugh. "There are different ways to determine if the girls are related to each other or not. We are going to do four blood tests on the girls. Now I need to ask you something," he said as he looked at Jackson, "are you with any of these girls related?"

"No we're not," Siena spoke up, "we're just girlfiend and boyfriend."

Dr. Hamada nodded at her. He needed to make sure that they were safe. "Okay," he said as he got up from his chair, "I will be right back." He walked out of the room.

Jackson, Siena, and Jenna waited. Neither of them said one word to one another. "Jenna where do you come from?" Siena asked as she broke the silence.

"Rosewood," Jenna answered, "I lived there with my step-brother and dad."

"What happened to your mother?" Siena asked her. She knew that it was a personal question but she just seemed curious.

"My father left her for another woman," Jenna explained. She had been young and couldn't remember much.

"That's the same situation with me," Siena said, "my father left my mother too."

"Don't you just hate it when that happens in the family?" Jenna asked as she turned her head to Siena's voice. "Why can't they just love one another?"

"I don't know but I have been thinking the same thing," Siena answered her.

Dr. Hamda walked back in the room. He was holding a box with needles and eight tubes. "I need to take four tubes of blood from each girl," he said to them as he set the box down on the table. "Who wants to first?" he asked as he turned around and looked at them.

"I'll go," Siena said as she held out her arm. Dr. Hamda tied a blue elastic below her shoulder. He double-checked to see if the needle was in place. He put the needle between her arm and the blood quickly flowed from the tube of the needle. It filled up the tube. He put it another, another, and the last one.

Dr. Hamada took a piece of cloth and held it in Siena's arm. He tied it with a bandage and untied the blue elastic from her arm. "You're all set," he said to her. Siena got up from the chair.

"You're next," she said to Jenna.

Jenna got up from her sitting position. Siena helped lead her to the chair. Jenna sat down. "You need to hold out your arm," Siena instructed her.

Jenna held out her arm and waited for the small sting to come. Dr. Hamada put the needle between her arm and filled the four tubes with her blood. He took the tubes of the blood and left the room.

"Now all we have to do is wait," Jackson said.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars or Hannah Montana**

* * *

Jackson, Jenna, and Siena were waiting patiently in the waiting room. Little did Siena and Jenna know that they were going to be in for a big surprise.

Dr. Hamada walked out of his office and into the waiting room. He saw Jackson, Siena, and Jenna there. Jackson looked up and saw the doctor by the door. He flew out of his seat and jumped to the doctor.

"Are the blood results here yet?" Jackson asked him.

"The girls just took their blood tests," Dr. Hamda told him. "It takes time for the blood tests to show that the girls are related to each other."

"Well," Jackson began, "how long are we talking about?"

"About a week or so," Dr. Hamda answered him.

"A week?" Jackson whined. He sat back down on the chair and put his head in his hands. He let out a puff of breath. He was curious to know whether Siena and Jenna were related. He needed to know now!

"But as impatient as you are," Dr. Hamda began.

"Yes," Jackson added.

"I could try and get them to you in three days."

"You would do that?" Jackson asked the doctor as Dr. Hamada nodded at him. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"No problem," Dr. Hamda said as he held out his hand to Jackson. After nodding good-bye to the three of them, he turned around and disappeared back into his office to start working on the blood tests.

The blood is a very fascinating liquid that the person has. Not only does it help the organism live, but it is also the source of finding if Siena and Jenna are genetically related. If the four blood tests of Siena's and Jenna's came out the same, then there is a one hundred percent chance that they are related.

* * *

Back at the Stewart's house, Jackson was pacing back and forth. This was the third day and the blood tests were supposed to come to them today.

Robby Ray looked up from his newspaper to look at Jackson. "Sweet Pete sos, keep walking like that and we might bunk with the gophers!"

Jenna couldn't help but laugh at that. Mr. Stewart was a really amusing man. "You are really funnny Mr. Stewart," she said to him.

Robby looked from Jackson to Jenna. "Why thank you Jenna," he thanked her as he nodded his head to her, "its nice to be appreciated by someone." He went back to reading his newspaper.

Jackson sat down on the couch. He ran a hand through his hair as he impatiently waited. Suddenly he leaped off of the couch.

"Sweet niblets!" Robby said with exasperation, "don't make us buy new sofas son!"

Jackson charged to the door and swung it open. He ran to the mailbox and opened. He took the letters out and flipped through each and everyone of them to see if the letter had arrived. He opened the letter that came from the doctor and read through it. He couldn't believe it!


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Hannah Montana or Pretty Little Liars**

* * *

Jackson held onto the paper as if he was holding onto something precious. He let out an amount of carbon dioxide out of his mouth. He slowly breathed in some oxygen to control his inner scream.

He turned his head and looked at Jenna. She was sitting on the couch, playing with her fingers. Wait 'till he told Siena about the news. He jumped off of the door step and ran to Siena's house and knocked on the door.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Siena walked up to the door and opened it. Jackson sprung himself inside as if he was a jack-in-the-box. Siena almosy yelled from scare when he jumped in front of her like that. Jackson waved the paper around in her face. All she saw was only blurry black ink.

"You won't believe it!" Jackson literally screamed with excitement. He handed the paper to his girlfriend. Siena took the paper and looked at it.

"Oh my God," she said as she looked at the information. She couldn't believe it. She was thinking too much about the letter that she barely noticed Jackson dragging her out of her house.

The two of them walked over to Jackson's home. They entered inside the house, where they came face to face with Jenna. She was still sitting on the couch having nothing to do.

"Jenna," Jackson said. The raven-headed girl turned her head and looked at him. "You won't believe what we're about to tell you."

"What?" Jenna asked as she got up from the couch and looked at them through her glasses.

"You need to take your glasses off," Jackson told her.

"What?" she asked, puzzled.

"Please," Jackson insisted.

She told him before why she couldn;t take off her glasses. She sighed as she put her hands on the sides of the glasses and pulled them off. She revealed her green eyes.

Siena let out a gasp. She was looked at a paled, black-headed version of herself. She looked at the paper again. On the paper, it described that similarities of both girls. She kept looking at the paper and then at Jenna. So it was true. "We're sisters," Siena whispered.

"What?" Jenna asked for she didn't quite hear.

"We're sisters," Siean clearly said. She had the urge to go and hug Jenna now. Her long lost sister.

"How?" Jenna said as she still held onto her glasses.

Siena explained everything in detail that was on the paper. She stopped once in a while to answer Jackson's queations. "So we're practically sister!" Siena yelled with happiness. "I have always wondered where my real father was."

"And I have always wondered where my real mother was," Jenna said as some happy tears started to fall. She finally smiled to her twin sister. "I just wish I can see you," she said as she gace Siena a hug.

Jackson was chuckling with himself. "I knew it."

As the girls stopped huggung they began to tell one another about their different lives. The two had so much to talk about with each other. This was a definently a summer to remember that both Jenna and Siena would never forget.

* * *

The End


End file.
